Gay Sex School
by Hyebinbaekyeolshipper
Summary: sebuah sekolah gay yang selalu penuh dengan kegiatan bernama sex, menambahkan 10 murid baru berprestasi di sekolah tersebut. apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka ?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Gay Sex School

Author : HyeBinBaekyeolshipper

Genre : Romance, Lemon kecut -_-

Cast : All Couple EXO and Other Cast

Rate : M-

Leght : 1 of ?

Warning : untuk anak dibawah umur dilarang baca, ini ada adegan ehem ehem. So jangan di baca, tapi kalo nekad juga. Dosa di tanggung sendiri #plak

Hai hai hai, ini ffncku yang pertama jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan atau bagaimana gitu. Jujur, tadinya aku mau ngepost di akun aku yang baru kemaren di buat dan udah ada 60 lebih teman. Tapi nasib, malah gak bisa di buka. Ya udah dari pada author curcol, langsug baca aja

HAPPY READING

Author Pov

Sebuah sekolah yang berbeda dengan sekolah lain, sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus namja. Tidak ada yang salah memang, namun peraturan sekolah ini yang salah.

Di sebuah mini bus yang didalamnya ada 5 namja tampan dan 5 namja manis nan imut dan 1 orang guru dan 1 supir

"kalian harusnya bersyukur karena bisa masuk kedalam sekolahan yang tertutup ini" ucap sang guru

"ne saem, aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan masuk ke sekolahan yang sangan ku impikan" ucap salah satu namja atau bisa kita sebut dia luhan

Yap, sekolahan yang tertutup. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk kedalam situ, kecuali guru dan murid muridnya. Tidak ada iklan sama sekali di sekolahan itu, muridnya di pilih dari sekolah sekolahan elit. Dan beruntunglah yang memiliki genre namja, karena bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Siapa saja yang lulus dari sekolahan ini, hidupnya pasti terjamin

"nah sudah sampai" ucap sang guru. Membawa turun 10 namja tersebut

"wah sekolahannya luas" ucap salah satu namja yang bisa kita sebut baekhyun, namun baekhyun merasa ada kejanggalan di baju seragam yang di pakai murid di sini. Namun dia hiraukan dan tetap mengikuti sang guru

"bagaimana cara membedakan mereka seme atau uke?" bisik sang guru kepada perancang seragam sekolahan

"biasanya sih, key saem. Akan membuka celana mereka, lalu siapa yang juniornya lebih besar dia yang akan menjadi semenya" bisik sang perancang

"baiklah, sekarang kalian buka celana kalian" ucap sang guru kepada ke 10 namja tersebut

"MWO?" teriak 10 namja

"cepat buka" bentak guru tersebut. akhirnya 10 namja tersebut menurut dan segera membuka celana dan dalaman , mereka menutup hal pribadi mereka Saem pun mendekat

"namamu siapa?" Tanya saem, kepada namja yang ada di pojok sebelah kanan

"Zhang Yi Xing imnida, tapi biasa di panggil Lay" ucap lay

"begitu. Kalau begitu buka tanganmu" ucap sang saem

"mwo? Shireo" kata lay

"aish lama" ucap saem lalu membuka tangan lay, 8 namja menatap lay kaget, sedangkan 1 namja memandang nafsu kea rah lay

"penismu mungil juga ya" ucap saem, sambil menoel (?) junior lay

"saem, jangan" ucap lay menutup juniornya

"ya sudah, pakai celanamu. Lalu segera menghampiri dia" ucap saem menunjuk perancang baju

"ne saem" ucap lay menunduk lalu memakai celana dan mengjampiri perancang baju

"namamu siapa?"

"b…bbyun bbbaekhyun iiimmmnida" ucap baekhyun takut takut

"hmmm, buka tanganmu cepat" ucap sang saem. Baekhyun hanya menurut saja

"hmm, sudah pakai celanamu dan ikuti temanmu itu" ucap saem sambil menunjuk lay

"ne saem" ucap baekhyun memakai celana dan menghampiri lay

"namamu siapa?"

"Oh Thehun imnida" ucap sehun

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, kau cadel. Palingan kau cocok jadi uke" ucap saem

"eh?" bingung sehun

"sudah buka saja tanganmu" akhirnya sehun membuka tangannya

"omona, penismu besar sekali" ucap sang saem sambil menggenggam penis sehuh

"ahhhh taem ahhhh, jangan di ahh pegang" desah sehun

"hehehe, sudahlah. Kau ikuti saja temanmu yang dua itu"

"ne thaem" ucap sehun. Sang saem terus menerus mengecek siapa saja yang cocok jadi seme dan uke, dan inilah daftar yang menjadi seme atau uke

Seme

- Sehun

- Jongdae aka Chen

- Chanyeol

- JoonMyeon aka Suho

- Luhan

Uke

- Jong in aka Kai

- Kyungsoo aka D.O

- Baekhyun

- Yixing aka Lay

- Minseok aka Xiumin

Setelah memakai seragam baru mereka mereka keluar dengan pikiran binggung karena model seragam mereka.

"saem, kenapa di bagian tengahnya bolong" Tanya baekhyun

"kalian salah memakainya, sekarang kau kai dan sehun kemari" ucap saem, sehun dan kai akhirnya menghampiri mereka

"kai, tarik penis sehun dari bologna itu. Jangan protes!" ucap saem saat kai ingin protes

"ahhh kai" desah sehun saat kai menyentuh penisnya dari bolongan itu

"tarik kai" ucap saem. Dengan ragu, kai selipkan jari telunjuknya kedalam bolongan itu dan mencoba mengeluarkan penis sehun dari bolongan celana tanpa membukanya

"ahhh kai ahhh ouhhhh, thththth ahhhh" desah sehun saat jari kai setengah memutar di penisnya dan siap mengeluarkannya. Sehun mendesah tak karuan saat kai mencoba mengeluarkan penis sehun

"ahhhh" desah sehun lega karena penisnya sudah keluar dengan keadaan hard

"o ou. Sepertinya sehun hard" ucap saem

"bagaimana ini thaem?" Tanya sehun saat melihat penisnya berdiri tegak, yup model seragam sekolah di sini yaitu, untuk seme bagian celana depan. Pas bagian penis, jadi penisnya akan keluar dari bolongan tersebut dan akan terekspon. Sedangkan untuk uke, bagian depan bolong dan bagian pantat, agar saat mereka melakukan seks tidak usah membuka celana. Gila memang, tapi itulah sekolahan ini. Sekolahan Gay dan semua terpengaruh dengan yang namanya sex

"biarlah, lagian kalau mengacung itu bagus" ucap sang saem sambil mengelus penis sehun

"ahhh thaem" desah sehun

"neh, sehun nah lakukan yang sama pada kai. Dan kalian semua pakai yang benar. Tapi tunggu dulu, aku akan sebutkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi pasangan jadi kalian gak akan terkena penyakit" ucap saem

"Sehun berpasangan dengan Kai, Suho dengan Lay, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, Chen dengan D.O, Luhan dengan Xiumin. Kalau begitu pansangkan yang benar dengan pasangan kalian" tambah sang saem

"ahhhh sehun" desah kai saat sehun mencoba mengeluarkan penisnya

Semuanya sudah memakai seragam dengan benar. Tapi satu, penis mereka mengacung semua

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa saem

"kenapa thaem?" Tanya sehun

"kalian lucu dengan penis yang menegang" ucap sang saem

"kalau begitu, satu syarat lagi agar kalian bisa jadi murid disini" ucap sang saem

"apa itu saem?" ucap mereka kompak

"tapi kalian harus tanda tangan ini" ucap sang saem menyodorkan kertas selembar pada mereka semua. Tanpa berfikir panjang mereka langsung tanda tangan

"nah, syaratnya adalah…."

TBC

Gimana chingudeul, apa jelek. Maaf ya NCnya nanggung, tapi aku janji di chap depan bakalan full NC.

Aku mohon RCLnya ya Comen aja juga gak papa walau hanya titik


	2. Chapter 2

Author : HyeBinBaekyeolshipper

Genre : Romance, Lemon kecut -_-

Cast : All Couple EXO and Other Cast

Rate : M+

Leght : 2 of ?

Warning : untuk anak dibawah umur dilarang baca, ini ada adegan ehem ehem. So jangan di baca, tapi kalo nekad juga. Dosa di tanggung sendiri #plak

***HAPPY READING***

Sebelumnya…

"kalau begitu, satu syarat lagi agar kalian bisa jadi murid disini" ucap sang saem

"apa itu saem?" ucap mereka kompak

"tapi kalian harus tanda tangan ini" ucap sang saem menyodorkan kertas selembar pada mereka semua. Tanpa berfikir panjang mereka langsung tanda tangan

"nah, syaratnya adalah…."

Chapter 2

"syaratnya adalah, kalian harus melakukan sex dengan pasangan masing masing"

"MWO?"

"tidak ada penolakan. Saya akan memberitahu kalian kapan kalian akan di tagih syaratnya. Untuk pasangan HunKai besok hari selasa, Baekyeol hari rabu, LuMin hari kamis, Sulay Hari Jum'at dan Chensoo senin depan"

"b….baik saem" ucap 10 namja itu gugup

"sekarang kalian sudah bisa belajar, saya sebutkan pembagian kelas kalian. Sehun, Luhan, Chen, Kai, Xiumin, D.O di 11-B. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, dan Lay di kelas 11-C" ucap sang saem

"thaem, kita gak mungkin keluar dengan keadaan begini" ucap sehun melihat penisnya dan penis teman temanya

"hahahahaha, kalau begitu kajja" ajak sang saem kesebuah ruangan yang terdapat kasur super lebar. Bukan bukan, memang lantainya yang terbuat dari kasur

"sekarang kalian bergaya posisi 69" ucap sang saem membuat semua binggung

"baiklah sekarang semenya tidur telentang" ucap saem di ikuti para seme

"uke berbalik mengjadap penis seme" ucap saem

"sekarang kalian kulum penis yang ada di depan wajah kalian"

HuhKai

"sekarang kalian kulum penis yang ada di depan wajah kalian" ucap saem. Sehun segera melahap penis mungil di depannya dengan khitmat

"ahhhh ahhhh, eghhhh ouhhh" desah kai saat merasakan hangat dan basah di penisnya. Sehun segera melepas penis kai dari dalam mulutnya dan membuat kai mendesah kecewa

"kau kulum juga punyaku" ucap sehun dan diikuti kai

"oughhhh, iya begitu kai ouhhh mmmmpppp" ucap sehun lalu kembali mengulum penis di deppannya. Tidak terasa tangan sehun meraba raba pantat mulus kai

Jleb

"AAAAAA" teriak kai karena sehun memasukkan 1 jarinya kedala hole kai

"appoo sehun" ucap kai, sedangkan sehun malah sibuk mengulum penis kai dan memaju mundurkan jarinya

"aahhhh There Sehun ahhhh ouggghhh, ahhh ini nikmat. Faster sehun faster" rancau kai, dengan gerak cepat sehun menambah 2 jarinya sekaligus dan kembali meyodok(?) G-spot kai

"aku thudah tidak tahan" uca sehun membalik keadaan mereka, sehun di atas dengan penis yang sudah hard, jari yang masih maju mundur di hole kai dan mulutnya yang masih mengulum penis kai

"ahh sehun aku mau pipis" ucap kai polos

"keluarkan thaja kai" ucap sehun

"SEHUN" teriak kai saat spermanya keluar berlomba lomba memenuhi mulut kecil sehun

Plop, sehun mengeluarkan jari jarinya di dalam tubuh kai

"ini akan thedikit thakit, kau boleh mencengkram bahuku ne" ucap sehun dan diangguki oleh kai. Sehun segera memposisikan penisnya di lubang hangat milik kai

"aaaaa appo" ringis kai saat sehun sudah memasukan kepala juniornya

"tahan kai, ini baru kepalanya aja"ucap sehun sambil mengelap wajah kai yang penuh dengan keringat

JLEB

"AAAAAAAAmmmppp" teriak kai langsung di bekap oleh sehun dengan bibirnya

"hiks…. Hiks…. Appo sehun hiks" tangis kai

"tahan ne, nanti kau juga akan merathakan enaknya" kata sehun menenangkan kai. Merasa kai sudah tenang dengan perlahan sehun menarik turunkan tubuhnya dengan bibir yang bersarang di nipple kecoklatan kai yang tertutupi oleh seragam

"ahhhh" rintih kai saat sehun mengenjotnya (?). tangan sehun tidak tinggal diam, yang kiri bermain dengan penis kai, yang kanan memilin nipple kiri kai, sedangkan bibirnya sibuk mengulum nipple kanan kai yang ada di balik seragam

"AAAAAAAAA, SEHUN FASTER" mata kai terbelalak saat merasakan sebuah benda tumpul menusuk nusuk daging kecil di dalamnya

"oh dithitu ya, baiklah" dengan gerak cepat sehun mengenjot kai (?) dengan brutal

"ahhhh ahhh sehhhhuuuunnnn ahhh euuggghhhh, ouchhh faster ahhh faster" ucap kai, sehun mempercepat gerakan in outnya, dengan tangan yang masih berada di nipple dan junior milik kai

"ahhhh uhhhh Tho thing, ah kau Thempit ahhhhh, penithku di remukan ahhhh euuhhhh" desah sehun sambil berdirty talk

"ahhhhh sehun ahhhhh uhhhh, ahh aku mau pipis lagi"

"berthama"

CROT CROT. Dalam 1 kali hentakan, sehun dan kai sudah mengeluarkan sperma mereka, sperma kai ke baju sehun dan bajunya, sedangkan cairan sehun masuk ke dalam tubuh kai, karena terlalu banyak, sebagian sperma sehun keluar dari hole kai

Plop

"gumawo kai" ucap sehun saat sudah melepaskan penisnya dari hole kai

"ne chonma" ucap kai mencoba bangun dari posisinya

"aghhhh" ringisnya saat merasakan sakit di holenya. Dilihatnya holenya yang banyak akan cairan putih kental dan sedikit darah.

"kau tidak apa apa kai. Mianhae, aku terlalu kathar ya" ucap sehun memegang pundak kai

"aduh pantatku, ini sakit bodoh, kenapa kau kasar sekali tadi" marah kai"

"mianhae, kalau begitu aku gendong bagaimana?" tawar sehun

"ne" ucap kai pasrah

TBC

Gimana gak baguskan, sorry kalo gak hot. jujur aku gak ngerti kalo gini-ginian cuma bisa baca tapi gak bisa buatnya, jadi maklumi aja. soalnya aku belum pernah ehem ehem, jadi gak tau jelas hehehehe :D

buat chap depan ada

ChanBaek NC

SuLay NC

ChenSoo NC


	3. Chapter 3

Author : HyeBinBaekyeolshipper

Genre : Romance, Lemon kecut -_-

Cast : All Couple EXO and Other Cast

Rate : M +

Leght : 3 of ?

Warning : untuk anak dibawah umur dilarang baca, ini ada adegan ehem ehem. So jangan di baca, tapi kalo nekad juga. Dosa di tanggung sendiri #plak

Hi Chingudeul maaf kalo lama ngepostnya, jujur ini udah lama banget di laptopku. Aku juga binggung mau di post apa enggak, aku ragu. Oh ya disini fokos ke NCnya dulu ne

***HAPPY READING***

ChanBaek

"sekarang kalian kulum penis yang ada di depan wajah kalian" ucap saem, chanyeol dan baekhyun maish diam di posisinya

"apa boleh?" gumam baekhyun dan chanyeol. Jari jari mungil baekhyun di arahkan ke ujung penis chanyeol

"uggghhh" desah chanyeol saat baekhyun menekan lubang kencingnya

"eh, mianhae" ucap baekhyun menjaukan jari jarinya

"ahhhh ahhhh, eghhhh ouhhh" terdengar suara desahan dari sebelah kanan mereka. Ternyata seorang namja berkulit tan yang penisnya sedang di kulum sama namja berkulit putih

"hey, emmm kalo gak salah kamu chanyeol?" Tanya saem yang sedang memperhatikan anak muridnya

"ne saem, waeyo?" Tanya chanyeol

"kulum saja penisnya, tidak usah malu malu. Setelah kau masuk ke sekolahan, kau tidak akan malu malu. Malahan malu maluin, hahahaha" tawa songsaenim 'aneh' batin chanyeol. Dengan tangan bergetar, chanyeol menggapai penis mungil milik baekhyun

"ahhhh uggghhh" desahan indah baekhyun saat chanyeol meremas penis baekhyun

"ahhh faster ahhh terus yeolliee" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol mengocok penis baekhyun. Chanyeol mempercepat kocokannya pada penis baekhyun

"ahhhh ahhhh yeoliee eughhhh ouhhhh" desah baekhyun mengema dengan desahan lain di ruangan ini

"hmmm baekhyun-ah. Boleh aku masukan punyaku ke mmm holemu" Tanya chanyeol takut takut masih mengocok penis baekhyun, tadinya dia tidak mau memasukan penisnya ke hole baekhyun, tapi dia lihat semua teman temannya melakukan itu, jadi dia juga ingin mencobanya

"eugghhhh, masukan saja yeolie euggghh masukan penismu yang egghhh besar dan panjang itu ouhhhh kedalam hole sempitku eugghhhh yang berkedut minta diisi" karena sudah honry, baekhyun lepas control dan mengucapkan kata kata kotor seperti itu. Dengan gerak cepat chanyeol merubah posisinya di belakang baekhyun yang menungging chanyeol

"tahan ne, ini akan sedikit sakit, jadi kau boleh melakukan apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu" ucap chanyeol mengocok sebentar penisnya agar menegang lalu mengarahkannya tepat di depan hole sempit baekhyun

"AAAAA" pekik baekhyun saat chanyeol memasukan penisnya

"appooo yeoliee" rintih baekhyun. Tangan kanan chanyeol beralih dari pinggang ramping baekhyun menuju penis mungilnya, di kocok perlahan penis bekhyun sampai baekhyun merasa nyaman.

"ahhh euugggg" suara rintihan baekhyun digantikan dengan desahan indahnya. Tidak mau menyiksa diri lebih lama, dengan sekali hentakan penis chanyeo masuk seutuhnya

JLEB

"AAAGGGHHHHH" jerit kesakitan terdengar dari bibir mungil baekhyun

"mianhae" ucap chanyeol sambil mengocok penis baekhyun brutal. Seandainya saja mereka tidak memakai seragam sudah di pastikan, punggung mulus baekhyun terdapat bercak merah yang tidak akan hilang dalam jangka waktu 2 hari.

"bergeraklah" setelah merasa terbiasa baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol menggerakkan penisnya. Dengan perlahan chanyeol menggerakan penisnya secara perlahan.

"arrrgggg" ringis baekhyun merasakan perih di holenya. Namun di hiraukan oleh chanyeol, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah kenikmatan dari hole baekhyun.

"ahhh so thing, holemu menjepit penisku baekie ugghhh ahhh" desah chanyeol mencoba memasukan penisnya kedalam hole sempit baekhyun

JLEB. Dengan sekali hentakan penis chanyeol masuk seluruhnya kedalam hole sempit baekhyun dan langsung menghantam prostat baekhyun.

"AAAAAAHHHHH, YEOLIE THERE, MORE….. MORE" desah kencang baekhyun. Dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata chanyeol mengendarai baekhyun(?)

"ahhhh euggghhh faster ahhhh eugghhh faster yeolie ahhh, penismu so big ouchhhh I like ahhhh" desah baekhyun membuat chanyeol semakin honry

"ne uhhhh holemu sempit sekali ehhhh ughhhhh" desah chanyeol. Beberapa menit kemudian chanyeol dan baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak perut mereka masing-masing

"ahhhh eghhhh yeolie aku mau ke-ahhhhh" belum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya cairan putih kental sudah menyembur dari penisnya membasahi lantai yang terbuat dari kasur

"ahhhh sebentar lagi eugggg" desah chanyeol, genjotan(?)chanyeol pada hole sempit baekhyun makin berutal saat merasakan sesuatu siap keluar dari penisnya.

CROT, sperma chanyeol menyembur pada hole baekhyun sangat banyak sampai tumpeh tumpeh#plak

"ahhhhhh, gumawo baekie" ucap chanyeol sambil mengecup punggung baekhyun yang masih tertutupi seragam

Sulay

JLEB

"ahhhh appo suho-ah" ringis yixing atau lay saat suho menurunkan tubuhnya tidak sabaran

"egghhhhh penisku di jepit holemu ahhhh" desah suho saat penisnya sudah masuk keseluruhan di sarangnya(?).

"gerakan yixing-ah" ucap suho. Dengan perlahan lay menggerakan tubuhnya

"AAAHHHH" desah lay saat penis suho menghantap prostatnya. Dengan posisi suho duduk bersender di dinding dan lay berada di pangkuan suho membuat penis suho dengan cepat menemukan prostatnya. Lay menggerakan tubuhnya semakin kencang tak kala mendapatkan kenikmatan yang berlimpah

"ahhhh euhhhh ouchhhh" desah lay

"ahhh holemu sempit ouchhhh" desah suho, lama kelamaan gerakan lay menurun dengan sigap suho memegang pinggang lay dan membantunya bergerak

"ahhhh eughhh, aku mau sampai suho-ah" desah lay saat merasakan penisnya siap mengeluarkan lahar putih yang menimbulkan kenikmatan

"eggghhhh bersama" desah suho, merasakan hal yang sama dengan lay. Dalam 3 kali hentakan suho dan lay mencapai puncaknya dengan meneriakan nama masing masing

"YIXING"

"SUHO". Teriak mereka masing masing

ChenSoo

"yakk kau apa apaan chen-ah" bentak D.O saat chen menggendongnya dan membenturkan badannya di tembok

"ssssttt, aku hanya ingin merasakan hole sempitmu" ucap chen

"ohh begitu" kata D.O dengan nada mengoda. D.O mengarahkan penis chen kedalam hole sempitnya

"arggg" ringis D.O saat memasukan penis chen kedalam holenya. Karena sudah tidak sabaran

JLEB. Dengan sekali hentakan penis chen masuk seluruhnya di hole sempit D.O

"AARRRGGGG" ringis D.O merasakan sakit di Holenya

"mianhae, tapi aku janji kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang belum pernah kau rasakan" ucap chen sambil mengelap bulir keringat yang membasahi pelipis D.O

"bergeraklah" ucap D.O membuat hati chen berbunga bunga 'akhirnya, aku keluar dari ketersiksaan ini' batin chen yang merasa tersiksa karena penisnya di cengkram kuat oleh hole D.O

"egghhhh" desah D.O saat chen mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya

"ahhhh so thing, eugghhhh penisku di hancurkan holemu ahhhh" desah chen berdirty talk, chen menambah kecepatannya dalam mengenjot hole sempit D.O.

"AAAHHHHHH THERE CHEN-ah" desah D.O saat penis chen menghantap prostatnya

"ahhhh euggg faster ouchhhhh ahhhh" desah D.O merasakan kenikmatan berkali kali lipat

"ahhhh so thing eghhhh" desah chen mempercepat sodokannya(?)

"ahhhh chen-ah, hampir sampai" desah D.O

"bersama" ucap Chen merasakan penisnya siap meledakan cairan kenikmatan bercinta

"JONGDAE"

"KYUNGSOO" teriak mereka saat merasakan puncaknya dengan menyebutkan nama pasangan masing masing

TBC

Review ya~


	4. Chapter 4

***HAPPY READING***

LuMin

"ahhhh faster lulu ahhhh euggghhh" desah xiumin saat luhan mengenjotnya brutal

"ahhhh, lubangmu menghisap penisku, ahhhh euuuggg nikmat agggghhhh" desah luhan. Luhan menaikkan satu kaki xiumin ke pundaknya sedangkan yang satunya menekuk, posisi xiumin yang telentang memudahkan luhan untuk memasukan penisnya kedalam hole hangat milik Xiumin

"ahhh dekat" desah xiumin

"together ahhhh euuuugggg" desah luhan menambah kecepatan genjotannya menjadi maximum.

"ahhhh luhan aku kelu- AHHHHHH" belum sempat xiumin menyelesaikan kata katanya, spermanya terlebih dahulu keluar membasahi seragamnya dan seragam luhan. Sedangkan luhan yang merasakan penisnya berkedut kedut, dengan beberapa kali hentakan….

"XIUMIN" teriak nikmat luhan saat mencapai puncaknya

"gumawo" ucap luhan mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahi xiumin

"hey" panggil seseorang membuat saem yang memperhatikan kegiatan panas muridnya menoleh

"eh? Kris ge. Waeyo?" Tanya saem

"kau sedang melihat apa tao-ah" ucap kris kepada saem atau tao, lalu duduk di sebelah tao

"kau tidak lihat-ah" ucap tao sinis

"hey, baby panda. Kau kenapa huh? Sedang red day?" Tanya kris mencolek dagu tao

"YAKKK AKU NAMJA N-A-M-J-A" teriak tao tidak terima

"hahahaha, begitu saja marah" ucap kris merangkul pundak tao

"hey, kalian sudah selesai" ucap tao melihat calon anak muridanya tepar semua

"ne saem" ucap suho yang sudah sadar dari kenikmatan dunianya

"baiklah, kalian ikuti aku" ucap tao beranjak dari kursinya

"ne saem" semua bernjak dari posisinya walaupun badannya lemas

"eitsss" umpat kris menggengam tangan tao

"kalian naik ke lantai 2 disana kelas X. dan cari kelas kalian masing masing" ucap kris lalu menarik tangan tao keluar

"yakkk, kau mau apa kris-ge" ucap tao

"sttt, kau tidak lihat di bawah" ucap kris tanpa berpaling. Sontak tao melihat kebawah, namun dia tidak menemukan yang dimaksud kris

"dibawah emang ada apa ge?" Tanya tao polos

"bukan dibawah kakiku tao chagiya. Tapi di selangkanganku" ucap kris, membuat tao menoleh ke selangkangan kris. Dan benar saja, di tengah tengah selangkangan kris ada yang melembung dan terlihat sangat jelas

Kriet

BRUK. Dengan kasar kris membanting tubuh tao ke dalam ruang kesehatan

"kris ge, hole ku masih sakit. Kemarin kau bermain kasar" ucap tao berjalan mundur

BRUK. Namun sialnya tembok ruangan itu menghalangi jalannya tao

"tao-ah. Kau tidak tau, betapa tersiksanya aku. Setiap hari harus melihat anak anak melakukan sex"ucap kris memenjarakan tao di tembok dengan penghalang 2 lengan kris yang kokoh

"tapi kris-ge, bokong ku masimmmmmfffff" belum sempat tao melanjutkan kata katanya, bibirnya sudah tersumpal (?) benda lembut yang di miliki oleh kris

"hmmm mmmm" desah tertahan tao, sekasar apapun permainan kris, tao tetap menyukainya

"ahhh kriss geee ahhhh" desah tao saat kris menjilat, menghisap, dan mengigit leher jenjang nan putih milik tao, dan meninggalkan bercak merah _**lagi**___di leher tao.

Tidak terasa baju yang melekat di tubuh keduanya sudah terlempar entah kemana. Dan sekarangg tao sedang telentang di atas kasur ruang kesehatan, dengan kris yang sedang mengenjotnya

"ahhh kris ge faster ahhhh euggg di situ ahhh deperrrr" desah tao menggema di ruang kesehatan. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan, kris mengenjot tao dan selalu menumbuk titik kenikmatan tao

"ahhh, lubangmu selalu sempit eughhhh" desah kris merasakan sempitnya hole menit kemudian, kris dan tao merasakan ada yang ingin meledak dari penis mereka masing masing

"ahhhh kris ge ahhhh tau mau ke-aaaahhhhhh" desah panjang tao saat cairan putih kental membasahi perutnya dan perut sixpack kris

"sebentar lagi ahhhh tao" desah kris juga merasakan penisnya berkedut karena sensasi hole tao yang semakin menjepit penisnya. Dalam dua kali hentakan keras, kris mengeluarkan spermanya di hole tao dan sebagian merembes mengotori kasur ruang kesehatan yang memang sudah hancur karena tao

"aith kau berat thekali kai-ah" ucap sehun yang menggendong kai di dalam lift. Yup, sekolah ini memiliki fasilitas yang sangan complete, di lantai satu. Terdapat ruang guru, ruang lapangan bulu tangkis, basket, tenis, kolam renang, alat fitness , lab, ruang music dan kantin. Dan masih banyak lagi, di lantai dua terdapat kelas sepuluh. Lantai 3 kelas sebelas, lantai 4 terdapat kelas dua belas. Sedangkan lantai 5-7 terdapat university lanjutan dari SMA

Ting. Pintu lift terbuka, dan membuat 12 namja yang di dalamnya menganga melihat pemandangan yang tersaji, terlihat 2 siswa sedang melakukan 'this and that' di depan lift

"ahhhh, myungie ahhhhh" desah sang uke

"ahhh holemu sempit ahhh sungyeol ahhhh" desah sang seme. Ke-12 namja tersebut segera sadar dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing masing

"kenapa banyak sekali yang melakukan sex di depan umum, apa mereka tidak malu?" Tanya kyungsoo binggung melihat di setiap perjalanan mereka, melihat kegiatan sex yang di lakukan oleh siswa di sekolah

"mollayo" jawaban singkat dari jongdae atu chen menghentikan pertanyaan kyungsoo

"kau lama sekali jalannya sehun-ah" ucap kai

"kau yang terlalu berat kai-ah" jawab sehun

"aish, kau ini. Lihat ! kita udah di tinggal sama yang lain" ucap kai

"ithth, mereka memang tidak thedia kawan" jawab sehun

"HEI KALIAN" panggil seseorang membuat sehun dan kai menoleh

"eh? Kami?" Tanya Sekai sambil menunjuk diri sendiri

"iya kalian, sini kau" ucap seorang namja tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi yang disediakan sekolah, untuk setiap kelas

"duduklah" katanya sehun segera menurunkan kai dari gendongannya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah namja tersebut dengan kai di pangkuaannya

"nama kalian siapa? Namaku Choi Minho" ucap namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Oh Sehun Imnida"

"Kim Jong In imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai" ucap kai dan sehun bergantian menjabat tangan namja tsb.

"kalian habis melakukan sex?"

"MWO?" kaget kai dan sehun karena kegiatan mereka di ketahui oleh orang yang baru mereka kenal

"hahahahahaha, sudahlah mengaku saja, baju kalian bau sperma" ucap minho sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi teman barunya

"n..ne" jawab sehun dan kai sambil menunduk meyembunyikan rona merah di wajah mereka

"taemin-ah" panggil minho membuat kai dan sehun menoleh, terlihat seorang namja manis dan imut berdiri dengan tangan yang di genggam minho

"anio minho-ah. Aku tidak mau, MINHOOOOO" teriak namja manis nan cantik itu saat minho menariknya dan menjatuhkannya di pangkuan minho -_-

"kau bisa merasakannya?" Tanya minho sambil mengelus pipi namja manis

"tidak sekarang minho-ah, aku malu" ucap taemin menundukan kepalanya

"malu dengan siapa huh?" Tanya minho sambil mengecupi pipi taemin

"dengan anak baru itu" ucap taemin sontak minho menoleh kesamping

"oh, aku sampai melupakan kalian" ucap minho sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup

"oh ya. taemin-ah, kenalkan ini sehun dan ini kai. Ohh kalian mirip" ucap minho menunjuk kai dan taemin, sontak taemin dan kai saling bertatapan

"ah iya, wajahku dengannya sama. Lee Taemin imnida" ucap taemin memperkenalkan diri

"Kim Jong In Imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku kai" ucap kai. Belum saja berkenalan 1 menit, namun kai dan taemin sudah sangat akrab. Oh taemin, tidak taukah kau, bahwa ada serigala buas yang mengincar holemu

"minho-ah, kau sedang apa?" bisik sehun melihat minho mengankat sedikit pinggul taemin

"mau memasukan minho junior, di hole hangat taemin. Kau tau, pantanya membangunkan juniorku" ucap minho, yah benar sehun juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan minho

"kau lakukan saja, tidak usah malu" ucap minho, dengan ragu, sehun mengangkat sedikit pantat kai

"dalam hitungan ke tiga, kita masukan bersama" ucap minho (ajaran minho sesat -_-)

"hana"

"dul"

"set"

JLEB

"ARRRRRGGGGGG"

TBC

Review ya ~


	5. Chapter 5

***HAPPY READING***

"hehehehehehehe" cengenges sehun dan minho saat melihat ekspresi uke mereka, saat dimasukin tanpa pemanasan dan plumas

"argggghhhh minho pabbo" runtuk taemin, karena sudah tidak tahan dengan godaan hole uke mereka yang sempit dan hangat, membuat minho dan sehun lupa akan daratan (?) dengan gerakan yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan itu, sehun dan minho mengenjot hole uke mereka

"ahhhh minhoo ahhhh fasterrrr ahhhh there ahhhh" desah taemin saat ujung penis minho menghantam (?) keras prostat taemin

"euggghhhh sehun deperrrr ahhhhh sehunahhhhh" desah kai merasakan hal yang sama dengan taemin

Genjotan sehun dan kai makin cepat, saat mereka merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari penis mereka.

"MINHOOOO" teriak taemin saat pengelihatannya memutih merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa

"SEHUNNNNN" teriak kai saat merasakan hal yang sama dengan taemin

3 kali hentakan, sehun dan minho sudah mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam tubuh uke mereka masing masing

"ehem, sudah selesai?" pertanyaan seseorang membuat minho dan sehun menoleh, sedangkan taemin dan kai menunduk malu

"hehehehehe, ada apa kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya sehun plus cenengesan kepada orang yang bertanya atau kita tahu namanya kyungsoo

"sedari tadi, kita tidak menemukan kelas kita" ucap kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sedikit sedih

"kok bisa?" Tanya sehun

"entahlah, dari tadi Cuma kelas sepuluh yang kami lihat" kali ini luhan yang angkat bicara

"memang kalian kelas berapa?" Tanya minho

"kami kelas sebelas" ucap chen

"oh, kelas sebelas ada di lantai 3, memang kalian tidak diberi tahu?" Tanya minho

"kami disuruh ke lantai 2 oleh songsaenim" ucap xiumin

"siapa nama songsaenimnya?" kali ini taemin yang angkat bicara. Oh ayolah, taemin dan kai masih belum menyadari bahawa penis seme mereka masih tertancap di lubang surge mereka

"entahlah, kami belum terlalu kenal. Soalnya, dia datang dan langsung menggeret tao saem" ucap lay

"hahahahaha, palingan juga songsaenim tiang listrik itu. Dia memang begitu, jika sudah 'hard' dia akan langsung 'menerkam' pandanya. Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan" ucap minho gak pakai di saring -_-

"memang kalian sebelas berapa?" Tanya taemin, yang malas dengan perkataan semenya

"aku, kai, xiumin, luhan, chen, dan D.O di thebelas B, Suho, Lay, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada di kelas thebelas C" kata sehun. Kalau boleh jujur, penis sehun sudah mulai hard kembali, karena adanya pergerakan dari kai

"sehun, kau….." ucap kai dengan wajah panic dan takut. Yup dia merasakan bagaimana penis sehun menegang di dalamnya

"hehehehe, 1 kali lagi ne. aku thudah tidak tahan" kata sehun, dan dengan tidak malunya, sehun menggerakan kai di atas tubuhnya

"aishh, mereka mulai lagi" ucap taemin, karena tidak mau bernasib sama dengan kai. Dengan gerak cepat taemin bangun dari tubuh minho

"aish, kenapa kau lepas" ucap minho yang melihat penisnya sedikit terbangun

"aku tidak mau" balas taemin lalu berlari menuju lift

"huh, yasudah ayo ikut aku" ucap minho.

"bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya suho menunjuk HunKai

"Sehun, Kai nanti kau kelantai 3 saja ne" ucap minho lalu berjalan menuju lift, dan di ikuti yang lain

"aish, kalau kau tidak melakukannya lagi. mungkin holeku sudah mendingan" ucap kai sambil memukul kepala sehun

"aith, kau jangan banyak bergerak. Badanmu berat tau" kata sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

Ting pintu lift terbuka, dengan gerak cepat. Sehun segera keluar dari lift dan mencari kelasnya

"Thebelas A, Thebelas B. nah ini dia kelath kita" kata sehun lalu masuk kedalam kelas, yang ternyata sangat ricuh

"aigo, apa tidak ada thongthaenim di kelath"kata sehun melihat kericuhan, bukan kericuhan seperti di sekolahnya dulu, tapi kericuhan karena desahan orang orang dikelas baru sehun. Sehun melihat xiumin yang sedang di tunggangi luhan. Dan dia juga melihat minho yang seperti orang kesetanan mengenjot hole taemin

"tadi di luar sepi, pas udah masuk ramai sekali. Kaya pasar barito (?)" ucap kai

"mungkin kelas ini pakai kedap thuara" palas sehun, memang seluruh ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini, di pasangkan kedap suara. Agar tidak ada kelas yang terganggu oleh 'kericuhan' di kelas yang lain

"hai, chen" sapa sehun yang melihat hanya chen dan kyungsoo yang tidak melakukan 'aktifitas' berat. Kalau boleh jujur adik kecil chen yang dibawah sudah sangat hard. Namun dia tidak mau menyerang kyungsoo, karena dia menghargai kyungsoo dan juga bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dimasukkan (oh so sweet)

"ah, ne sehun" jawab chen

"ahhhh tulangku" desah lega sehun saat mendudukkan kai di kursi sebelahnya

"kau tidak apa apa sehun?" Tanya chen

"nan gwaechanayo" ucap sehun

"kita thekelas dengan minho?" Tanya sehun

"menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab, chen malah balik bertanya

"bukannya di kelath thepuluh?" Tanya sehun

"bukan, dia sekelas dengan kita. Dia itu anggota ospek yang lagi mengintrogasi anak anak kelas 10" ucap chen membuat sehun mengangguk mengerti

"apa tidak ada songsaenim?" kali ini kai yang bertanya. Yah, kai dan sehun sudah telat setengah jam masuk kelas, jadinya mereka bertanya apa tidak ada songsaenim

"tuh kau lihat" tunjuk chen

"OMONA" kaget kai

TBC

Review ya ~


	6. Chapter 6

Sengaja ngepost sekaligus 6, soalnya ff ini udah pernah di post di FB juga ampe chap 6

***HAPPY READING***

"apakah benar itu songsaenim?" Tanya kai

"ya, memang benar" jawab kyungsoo, ucap kyungsoo sambil melirik namja yang sedang mengenjot namja lain di atas meja.

"ahhh, yeollll eughhhh, akkku su ahhh dah ti euggg dak AKKKHHH LEBIH KUAT LAGI YEOL" teriak baekhyun saat chanyeol menumbuk keras prostatnya

"as your wish" ucap chanyeol, lalu menambah keras menumbuk prostat baekhyun

"ahhh chanyeol ahhh euggghhh close" desah baekhyun saat merasakan twinsballnya sudah siap meledakkan cairan nikmatnya

"ahhhh naaadoooo" desah chanyeol

CROTT (wakss O_O)

Baekyun langsung mendaratkan wajahnya pada bahu chanyeol

"kau lelah?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala baekhyun, posisi baekhyun yang pangku di atas paha chanyeol memudahkan chanyeol untuk melakukan sex dengan kelinci imut yang sedang bersandar pada bahunya

"jelas lelah pabo" ucap baekhyun memukul pundak chanyeol

"hehehehehehe" bukanya merasa bersalah, chanyeol malah cengengesan

"yak, lihat, songsaenim gila itu sudah selesai 'bermain' dengan cho kyuhyun" ucap kai membuat kepala baekhyun berbalik. Dengan perlahan baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya, namun ditahan oleh chanyeol

"wae?" Tanya baekhyun binggung

"begini saja, lubangmu hangat" ucap chanyeol memeluk baekhyun

"tapi, kalau begitu. Bagaimana bisa aku memperhatikan pelajaran" ucap baekhyun di sela sela pelukan chanyeol. Dengan berat hati, chanyeol melepas kontaknya dengan baekhyun. Namun, tidak lama, saat baekhyun sudah menghadap kedepan, dengan secepat kilat chanyeol menurunkan baekhyun. Membuat penis chanyeol masuk dengan sempurna kedalam hole baekhyun

"AAAAAAA" pekik baekhyun, namun tidak mendapatkan respon dari teman sekelasnya

"pabo, pabo, pabo" runtuk baekhyun sambil memukul mukul meja

"baiklah, hah…..hah…." ucap sang songsaenim sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena habis berolah-raga bersama muridnya yang bernama cho kyuhyun

"baiklah, kita akan belajar tentang reproduksi. Pasti kalian sudah bisa semua bukan" ucap sang guru

"NE SAEM" ucap para siswa antusias, mereka memang sangat menyukai yang namanya reproduksi. Padahal, tanpa mereka belajarpun, mereka sudah sering memperaktikkannya

"jadi namja dan yeoja memiliki alat reproduksi yang berbeda bla bla bla bla blab la bla" songsaenim terus menjelaskan semua pembelajaran reproduksi, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Sedangkan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya serius, dan ada juga yang sambil melakukan sex (duh bahasanya frontal banget -_-)

Contohnya pasangan DaeJae (daehyun dan youngjae B.A.P), dilihatnya youngjae yang berdiri menghadap ke depan dan ditunggangi oleh daehyun (?) kalau kalian bertanya apa songsaenim memarahi mereka? Jawabannya tidak, songsaenim di sekolah ini tidak aka nada yang melarang muridnya melakukan sex di jam pelajaran, asalkan mereka mengerti sang songsaenim akan diam.

"sekolah ini sungguh gila" ucap baekhyun sambil melihat pasangan DaeJae, 2min, dan pasangan yang lain sedang melakukan sex, namun mata mereka tetap focus kepada pelajaran

"chanyeol" panggil baekhyun dengan melototkan matanya, merasakan sesuatu bangun dalam holenya

"ne baekiee" jawab chanyeol dengan menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit leher baekhyun yang tidak tertutup kerah seragam

"yeol, anio" ucap baekhyun saat chanyeol sudah mengangkat pinggangnya (ingat posisi baekhyun yang pangku chanyeol dengan penis di dalam holenya). Namun, telat karena chanyeol sudah menaik turunkan tubuh baekhyun

"ahhh holemu masih sempit saja baek ahhh" desah chanyeol sambil menarik turunkan tubuh baekhyun

"ahhh, penismu saja yang terlalu ahhh besar" desahan baekhyun

Kringggg Kringgggg

"akhirnya" umpat baekhyun saat bel sekolah berbunyi

"baiklah, sekian pelajaran dari saem. Oh ya, katanya disini ada anak baru. Perkenalkan nama saya…..

TBC

Review ya ~


	7. Chapter 7

Author : HyeBinBaekyeolshipper

Genre : Romance, Lemon kecut -_-

Cast : All Couple EXO and Other Cast

Rate : M+

Leght : 7 of ?

Warning : untuk anak dibawah umur dilarang baca, ini ada adegan ehem ehem. So jangan di baca, tapi kalo nekad juga. Dosa di tanggung sendiri #plak

Hai wajib Baca

**Jujur saya baru nyadar ternyata kelas ChanBaek sama HunKai berbeda, pasti readers juga kan. Makanya itu saya ganti jadi anggep mereka sekelas aja ya, puyeng kalau kelasnya pisah pisah. Maklum aku punya kesusahan dalam mengingat**

***Happy Reading***

Sebelumnya….

Kringggg Kringgggg

"akhirnya" umpat baekhyun saat bel sekolah berbunyi

"baiklah, sekian pelajaran dari saem. Oh ya, katanya disini ada anak baru. Perkenalkan nama saya…..

*****Chapter 7*****

"baiklah, sekian pelajaran dari saem. Oh ya, katanya disini ada anak baru. Perkenalkan nama saya Shim Changmin, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Shim saem" ucap Shim saem lalu pergi

"ternyata namanya Chanmin" ujar Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya di pundak baekhyun yang masih duduk di pangkuannya dengan juniornya yang masih menancap (?) di hole sempit baekhyun

"sopan sedikit yeol-ah" ucap baekhyun menoyor kepala chanyeol

"hehehe, mian baby"

Chu. Ucap chanyeol mengecup pipi baekhyun

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" ajak chanyeol

"tunggu yeol" cegah baekhyun

"mwo?"

"kau yakin pulang dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Tanya baekhyun

"ah aku lupa, lagian gak ada baju lagi" pasrah chanyeol

"ANDWAE, aku gak mau memamerkan penis dan pantatku yeol" teriak baekhyun panic

"aku juga tidak mau baek, tapi mau bagaimana lagi" ujar chanyeol mengangkat badan baekhyun yang otomatis melepas kontak mereka. Namun, chanyeol membalik badan baekhyun dan kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka (?)

"YAKKKKK" pekik baekhyun kesakitan

"hehehehehe, mian" bukanya merasa bersalah atau apa, chanyeol malah mengeluarkan senyum happy virusnya :D

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun" panggil seseorang membuat ChanBaek menoleh

"eh? Kyungsoo ? ada apa?" Tanya baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengganguk bertanda pertanyaan sama dengan baekhyun

"ini, aku mendapatkan kertas ini dari Shim Saem tadi" ujar Kyungsoo memberikan selembar kertas kepada Baekhyun

Isi Kertas tersebut :

**Kamar 2503 : Kyungsoo & Jongdae, Chanyeol & Baekhyun, Luhan & Xiumin**

**Kamar 2504 : Sehun & Jongin, Joonmyeon & Yixing dan sudah ada 1 pasangan di kamar itu.**

**Kami berharap kalian dapat nyaman bersekolah disini, dan semua kebutuhan kalian sudah di siapkan di sini. Kalian hanya perlu belajar dan melakukan kesenangan bersama pasangan kalian di sini**

**Principal**

**(Lee Hyukjae)**

"maksud surat ini apa?" Tanya chanyeol

"mollayo, kami juga tidak tau" balas Chen

"Hey kalian tidak ada yang ke asrama" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu membuat semua yang ada di dalam kelas menoleh (ada : Baekyeol, Chensoo, Lumin, Hunkai, Sulay)

"eh? Tao saem?" ujar kai saat melihat tao sedang berdiri di ambang pintu

"tadi saem dari 11-D, dan saem semua kelas sudah sepi. Hanya menyisakan kalian" balas tao yang tahu jika murid muridnya kebinggungan

"eoh? Kami mau Tanya, ini apa?" Tanya kyungsoo menyerahkan kertas yang di berikan Shim saem. Tao mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya

"oohhh ini. Kalian belum tau?" Tanya tao dan dapat gelengan kompak dari murid muridnya

"ini pembagian kamar asrama, kajjayo. Aku antarkan" ujar Tao berjalan keluar dan langsung di ikuti semuanya kecuali pasangan Chanbaek

"lepas yeol"

"anio, holemu hangat"

"tapi aku ingin mengikuti tao saem"

"ya aku gendong saja" balas Chanyeol lalu beranjak dari posisinya masih menggendong baekhyun dengan penis yang tertanam di hole baekhyun

"kajja" ucap chanyeol lalu berjalan mengikuti yang lain

"eung….. eung….. eung" selama perjalanan Baekhyun terus melengguh, karena penis chanyeol sudah tegak kembali di dalam holenya. Dan yang membuatnya mendesah yaitu, setiap langkah yang chanyeol buat, membuat penisnya keluar masuk di hole baekhyun

"nah ini dia" ujar tao menunjukan sebuah gedung yang hampir sama dengan gedung sekolahnya, hanya berhadap hadapan

"kalian cari kamar kalian masing masing ne. kalau pakaian sudah ada di sana" ujar tao langsung saat melihat chen membuka mulutnya

'apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku' batin chen

"saem, kita belum izin ke orang tua. Kalau sekolah ini menggunakan asrama" ujar kyungsoo yang takut eommanya nyariin

"tidak usah khawatir, pihak sekolah telah menelfon orang tua kalian masing masing" ucap tao

"kalau begitu saem pergi dulu. Pay pay" ujar tao lalu kembali ke gedung sekolah

"yeobseo"

"bagaimana?"

"tenang nona, besok kalian bisa datang"

"kau yakin ?"

"ne. kalian bisa datang selama 5 hari berturut turut"

"mwo? Wuah aku sudah tidak sabar, apa ukenya manis manis?"

"ne. uke manis semua"

"baiklah, kami akan datang besok. Aku harap mereka tidak akan mengecewakan Hyuk"

"ne, aku jamin itu young"

"ahhh lelah" ucap Luhan lalu merebahkan badannya di kasur, bagaimana tidak lelah. Kalian bayangkan saja, belajar + sex. Bagaimana tidak melelahkan

"MWO? PAKAIAN APA INI" teriak Xiumin membuat luhan menoleh dan beranjak dari tempatnya

"ada apa baozi?" Tanya luhan

"lihat" ujar Xiumin memberikan piamanya kepada luhan. Kalian binggung? Sama saya juga #plak. Lebih baik kita lihat bentuk piama tersebut, piyama biasa, hanya saja ada 2 bolongan di atasannya, dan ada bolongan di depan dan belakang celananya

"coba, coba" ujar luhan. Sontak Xiumin memberikan deatglare kepada luhan

"sudah coba saja baozi, lihat Chanbaek dan Chensoo mereka sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing masing" ujar luhan, dengan berat hati Xiumin berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Namun, langsung dicegah oleh luhan

"mwo?" Tanya Xiumin sinis

"pakai disini saja"

"MWO" teriakkan Xiumin mampu membuat seluru penghuni kamar menoleh kepadanya, kecuali Chanbaek yang sedang beraktifitas panas

"kenapa Xiumin?" Tanya kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu membaca buku kesukaannya

"ah, anio. Kau tidak ganti soo-ah?" Tanya Xiumin

"nanti, aku tanggung bacanya" ujar singkat kyungsoo lalu kembali membaca bukunya

"ayo min-ah, pakai" rajuk luhan. Sekali lagi, dengan berat hati Xiumin melepas seluruh seragam sekolahnya

"wouahhh, you're sexy" goda luhan sambil mengulur tangannya menyentuh nipple xiumin

"euggghhh… diam luhan" lengguh Xiumin lalu menjauhkan tangan nakal luhan. Dengan gerak cepat xiumin memakai piyamanya

"wuahhhh" kagum Luhan melihat penampilan Xiumin

"bagus, tapi…" komentar luhan yang sengaja di potong

"mwoya?" Tanya Xiumin

"akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau tidak pakai pakaian" bisik luhan membuat pipi bakpao Xiumin memerah

Cup. Karena melihat baozinya yang malu malu anjing (?). luhan langsung menyerang (?) bibir plum Xiumin

"eugghhhh" satu lengguhan keluar dari bibir Xiumin. Di giring(?)nya tubuh Xiumin di atas kasur dan menindihnya

"let's happy tonight" ujar luhan lalu mencium leher xiumin yang terespon

~~~~~~NC di CUT. Lagi gak mood buat NCan~~~~~

"kau sudah siapkan kursinya?" Tanya seorang namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan

"sudah tuan hyuk. Saya sudah menyiapkan kursinya" ujar seorang namja yang bisa kita tebak adalah orang yang disuruh tuan Hyuk

"kenapa bisa sampai rusak?"

"hanya kesalahan pada mesin pengeluarannya saja tuan"

"baiklah, besok mereka akan datang, rapihkan tempatnya" ujar tuan hyuk

"ne tuan"

TBC/END

Tergantung pemintaan Readers sekalian

Balasan Review

wereyeolves : iya, ini juga udah dirubah ke screenplays, maklum baru pertama di FFn jadi Belum tau

DahsyatNyaff : ini juga udah lanjut, hehehehe iya gak papa asal terpuaskan nafsunya hahahaha

Reviewnya lagi dong. Massa yang baca banyak yang review 2 orang HIKKSSSS dimohon jangan ada SILENT READERSS


	8. Chapter 8

Sekali lagi saya ingatkan jadwalnya ya

Hunkai

Baekyeol

Lumin

Sulay

Chensoo

"Sehun…. Sehun irreona" ujar Key Saem mencoba membangunkan sehun yang sedang memeluk kai

"euggghh" lengguh sehun lalu mengucek matanya

"saem ? ada apa?" Tanya sehun yang melihat key saem, dengan perlahan sehun menarik lengannya yang digunakan untuk bantalan kai

"cepat ikut aku" ujar key, sehun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mengikuti key keluar dari kamarnya

"kita mau kemana saem?" Tanya sehun

"ke lab" jawab key singkat lalu melanjutkan jalannya

"ayo masuk" ujar key menarik lengan sehun

"duduk di situ, JONGHYUN HYUNG" teriak key memanggil seorang namja bernama Jonghyun

"ne key, oh ini anaknya" ujar jonghyun melirik sehun

"ne dia anaknya" balas key

"kalau begitu bantu aku mengambil alatnya" ujar jonghyun lalu berjalan mendahului key

"sebenarnya mau ngapain sih" gumam sehun terus meneliti ruang lab sekolah

"kenapa labnya beda sama lab yang di lantai satu sekolah" gumam sehun lagi

"lama menunggu?" Tanya jonghyun sambil membawa sebuah alat besar yang terlihat sangat canggih. Sontak sehun membelalakan matanya 'apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan alat itu' batin sehun takut

"a…apa y..y..ang akan kalian llakukan" Tanya sehun gagap

"sudah tenang saja" ujar key lalu mengambil sebuah kabel dan menyatukannya dengan mesin yang tadi dia bawa bersama jonghyun. Sedangkan ujung kabel itu di dekatkan kearah sehun

"thaem, kau ingin melakukan apa dengan alat itu?" Tanya sehun panic

"tenang saja, alat ini tidak akan melukakanmu" jawab key saem yang tau jika muridnya ketakutan

"buat penismu tegang !" perintah key saem

"eh?" binggung sehun

"kau mengertikan maksudkukan ?" Tanya key saem dengan wajah datarnya, membuat sehun menelan saliva kasar. Dengan perlahan sehun mengocok penisnya sendiri

"eugghhhh" lengguhnya merasakan nikmat akibat permainannya sendiri

"sudah" ujar key, sontak sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak

"minum obat ini" ujar jonghyun menyerahkan 3 buah pil. Sehun segera meminum obat yang di berikan jonghyun dan menegak segelas air putih yang di bawakan key saem

"eh itu. kenapa di ahhhhhh" desah sehun saat key memasukan ujung kabel kedalam lubang kencing sehun. Tiba tiba key mendekatkan penggaris kearah penis sehun

"panjangnya 14 cm, diameternya 5 ….. nyalakan jonghyun-ah" perintah key sambil menulis ukuran penis sehun yang telah ia ukur

"ne hyung" jawab key

Klek

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" pekik sehun saat ujung kabel yang berada di dalam lubang kencinnya mengalir listrik dengan volt kecil bahkan sangat kecil. Saking kecil voltnya, tidak terasa sengatan sama sekali. Melainkan gelitikan kecil yang membuat sehun terbang ke awang awang

"stop jong stop" ujar key

Klek

"hahhhhhhh" desah lega sehun saat kabel listrik itu sudah mati

"hmmm panjangnya jadi 20 cm, dan diameternya menjadi 6 cm. baiklah, jonghyun-ah, kasih dia obatnya" ujar key lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang lab

"kau minum ini ne. dan kau jangan kembali dulu ke asrama, diruangan itu ada ranjang untuk kau tidur sementara" ujar jonghyun lalu menyerahkan sebutir kapsul dan langsung diminum oleh sehun

"memang kenapa aku tidak dibolehkan kembali ke asrama ?" Tanya sehun binggung, pasalnya dia sedang memikirkan kai yang tertidur pulas tanpa dirinya disampingnya

"kau sengaja di pisahkan dengan uke'mu'. Agar tidak 'menyerangnya' dulu" ujar jonghyun melirik penis sehun yang masih berdiri 'gagah'

"OMONA" kaget sehun saat melihat penisnya berubah menjadi lebih besar dan panjang

"hahahahaha, tidak usah kaget seperti itu. bukankah lebih baik seperti itu, ku yakin uke'mu' akan 'terpuaskan' hahahahaha, sudah sana urusi 'adik kecilmu' lalu istirahat. Besok adalah hari melelahkan untukmu" ujar jonghyun lalu pergi meninggalkan sehun

"aish, kau menyusahkanku" monolog sehun sambil menghentak hentakan penisnya

"ssshhhh nikmat" desisnya lalu mengocok penisnya sampai tertidur

.

.

.

"ahhhh luhanieeee arrrgggg faster lu ahhhh" desah xiumin yang saat ini sedang di kendarai oleh luhan

"ahhhh sudahhhhhh satu ahhhh jam euggghhhh kau masih egghhh sempit ahhhh" desah luhan menambah genjotannya di hole sempit xiumin

"ahhh luhannnnn I wannnaaa cum ahhhh" desahan xiumin makin keras saat merasakan penisnya akan memuntahkan lahar nikmat (?)

"eggghhhh nadooo ahhhhh" desah luhan merasakan hal yang sama dengan xiumin. Genjotan luhan pada hole xiumin makin keras dan terkesan brutal

"aahhhh aku sudahhh LUHANNNNNN" pekik xiumin saat penisnya sudah meledak terlebih dahulu

"eugghhh sebentar ahhhh" luahn terus menghentakkan penisnya dengan brutal

"ahhhh I wanna XIUMINNNN" pekik luhan lalu ambruk di atas punggung xiumin. Kenapa di punggung ? karena mereka menggunakan gaya doggy style saat ini.

"minie-ah" panggil luhan. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari xiumin, luhan menoleh. Dan ternyata xiumin sudah tertidur pulas. Jelas saja dia lelah dia sudah 5 kali klimaks sedangkan luhan baru 1 kali

"aish, padahal aku masih mau lagi" runtuk luhan lalu membaringkan badanya di samping xiumin, sontak kontak diantara mereka melepas

"jaljayo xiumin chagi"

CUP ujar luhan lalu mengecum puncak kepala xiumin

.

.

.

"kyungsoo-ah" panggil jongdae. Namun, tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari kyungsoo.

"sudah tidur" gumam chen lalu menaikan selimut setinggi dada kyungsoo

"kau tau, 'adik kecilku' sudah bangun" ujar chen mengelus rambut kyungsoo dan melepas earphone yang bertengger manis di kuping kyungsoo

"kau manis" gumam tak sadar chen

"ah. Aku membayangkan yang tidak tidak, lebih baik aku menidurkan kembali 'adikku'" monolog chen lalu meninggalkan kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

.

.

.

"ahhhhh ge ahhhhh sudah ge euggghhhhh" desah seorang namja panda yang sedang dimasuki (?) oleh naga lapar (?)

"sedikit lagi tao ahhhhhhh eugggg sempittt aahhhh fuck" desah sang naga lapar dengan perkataan kurang bersihnya (?)

Kris terus menghentakkan alat vitalnya kedalam hole sempit milik tao, sedangkan tao yang sedang bersender di tembok dengan kaki yang bertengger manis di pinggang, sudah lemas dan hanya mampu mendesah dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak tegap milik kris

"ahhh krisss aku mau eugghh KRISSSSSSSSSSS" teriak tao saat lahhar putih keluar dari dalam penisnya, dan membasahi badan sixpack kris dan badannya

"sebehhhhtar ahhhh fuck holemu sempit eugghhh" desahan kotor kris terus keluar dari mulutnya, 3 hentakan terakhir kris merasakan perutnya melilit

"ahhhh TAOOOOOOOOOOO" pekik kriss mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh tao

"tao-ah" panggil kris. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditanya, dilihatnya tao yang tertidur dengan mimic wajah yang menggemaskan

"untung saja pasanganku itu kamu, tidak seperti pemilik sekolahan" ujar kris lalu menidurkan tao di kasur, sedangkan dirinya sendiri mandi terlebih dahulu

.

.

.

pagi hari

"welcome welcome" ujar seorang namja paruh baya namun masih tampan kepada tamu tamunya

"jangan banyak basa basi hyuk oppa" ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya yang wajahnya terlihat baby face

"ah baiklah, kalian sudah taukan dimana tempatnya?" Tanya namja paruh baya yang ternyata tuan hyuk

"ne oppa, oh ya. donghae oppa mana?" Tanya seorang yeoja manis

"dia ada di rumah seohyunie" ujar tuan hyuk kepada yeoja manis tersebut yang bernama seohyun

"aish, tak usah basa basi seohyun-ah, aku sudah tidak tahan" ujar seorang yeoja yang memiliki tubuh tertinggi

"ne sooyoungiee-ah" ujar seohyun pasrah lalu menggenggam tangan sooyoung

"ayo ikut aku" ujar tuan hyuk lalu jalan di depan 6 yeoja manis

"wuah sudah di perbaiki toh" ujar seorang yeoja cantik yang terlihat kekeceannya (?)

"sudah tentunya, kursinya juga sudah ku ganti hyo" ujar tuan hyuk

"baiklah, uangnya akan kami transfer ke rekeningmu nanti" ujar yeoja baby face

"ok taeyeon-ah" ujar hyuk lalu berbalik badan

"nanti ada yang memberi pengarahan" ujar tuan hyuk lalu pergi

"dasar monyet jelek" ujar taeyeon lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut

TBC

Balasan Review

younlaycious88 : ah iya emang nih sekolah edan, tadinya di post ke 310 Series jadi gak ada di Screenplays

BabyBuby : wuahhh makasih ya, akhirnya FF abalku bisa menghibur readers

Kkamjjongitem : iya ini udah TBC, hehehe. Otak kamu perlu di cuci biar gak yadong

: iya aku juga sadar kalau kurang panjang, terimakasih sudah menunggu FF abal ini

odultluluexo : iya ini udah TBC, wah kau bernafsu aku badmood

kim heeki : annyeong heeki, makasih reviewnya

LulluBee : ini udah lanjut. Donghae ada dong liat aja ya

teleportbabies : ini juga sudah lanjut chingu

: wah bisa kali tuh, mungkin aja otak muridnya begitu semua

wereyeolves : ini juga sudah lanjut. Aku gak janji ya kalau Ncnya di cut lagi atau tidak

ky0k0 : iya aku juga udah kepikiran seperti itu, tapi nanti ya. Dan juga baguskan jika nafsumu terpenuhi hahahaha

Jae Mi Lindudtsz : salam kenal juga jae, makasih sudah review

HyunKi2204 : #siramair udah gak panaskan. Ini juga udah aku panjangin sedikit

panda01 : aku gak janji ya kalau moment taoris banyak, secara aku bukan taoris shipper. Tapi aku tetap berusaha

shima : ini juga udah lanjut

chanchan61 : WAHHH IYA KITA SAMA SAMA CHANBAEK SHIPPERRRRR, tenang aku akan banyakin ChanBaek momentnya

HanaAhn : ini juga udah lanjut

HAI REDERS MAAF LAMA UPDATE, kalau kalian binggung mau panggil aku apa kalian bisa panggil aku song. Jangan lupa reviewnyaaaaa


	9. Chapter 9

***HAPPY READING***

"seo-ah, sini" panggil sooyoung

"ne sooie" ujar seohyun lalu menhampiri sooyoung

"sini duduk" ujar sooyoung menepuk pahanya, sontak seohyun duduk dipaha sooyoung

"ahhh sooyoung ahhh" desah seohyun saat sooyoung meremas payudaranya

"EHEM" deheman seseorang membuat seosoo couple menghentikan kegiatannya

"kris ?" Tanya sooyoung

"ne, aku kesini hanya untuk member tahu kalian" ujar kris

"kami sudah mengerti" ujar hyoyeon

"aish, kalian masih sok tau aja, ada peralatan baru bodoh" ujar kris kesal

"siapa ? siapa yang bodoh hah ?" ujar hyoyeon sewot

"sudah hyo, dengarkan dulu kris bicara" ujar taeyeon menenangkan hyoyeon

"cepat katakana" kesal hyoyeon

"ini remot untuk kalian, kalian tinggal sebut apa yang kalian inginkan. Nanti akan datang sebuah robot yang mengantar pesanan kalian" ujar kris

KLIK, kris menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat salah satu tembok menjadi transparan, terlihat di sebrang tembok terdapat sebuah ruangan, berisi rak rak berisi s*x toys, kasur dan sebuah kursi

"oke semua sudah selesai, aku pergi" ujar kris lalu melenggang keluar ruang

"dasar kurang ajar" kesal hyoyeon

"sudah lebih baik kita duduk saja" ucap taeyeon lalu membawa hyoyeon duduk lalu dia duduk di pangkuan hyoyeon

.

.

.

"masukkan ke dalam" ujar seorang namja manis kepada namja tampan yang sedang menggendong tubuh seseorang

"taruh di kasur saja jong" ujar seorang namja manis

"ne key hyung" balas jonghyun lalu meletakkan tubuh seseorang yang kita tau kai tanpa sehelai benang pun di kasur, lalu meninggalkannya

.

.

.

CKLEK

Masuk seorang namja tampan dengan seragam sekolah kedalam sebuah ruangan

"omona" kagetnya saat melihat sebuah tubuh tanpa pakaian

"kai" gumam namja tampan yang ternyata sehun sambil menelusuri tubuh mulus kai dengan jarinya dan berhenti tepat di alat vital kai

"hahahaha imutnya" gumam sehun lalu meremas junior kai

"eughh" lengguh kai karena tidurnya terganggu, mendengar lengguhan yang menurut sehun ini membuat sehun memperkasar remasannya dan mengemut nipple kai

"ahhhhhh" desah kai lalu mencoba membuka matanya

"sehun euggghhh" gumam kai saat mengetahui ternyata sehun yang mengusik tidur idah kai

"ahhhh hun ahhhh faster ahhh" desah kai saat sehun mengulum juniornya, sontak kai terduduk dari tidurnya, memegang kepala sehun dan membantunya menaik turunkan kepalanya

"ahhh faster hun ahhhh" desah kai

"ahhhh I wann AAAAAHHHH" belum sempat kai menyelesaikan kata katanya, sperma manis sudah keluar dari penisnya

"giliranku kai" ujar sehun mendekatkan penisnya kearah kai

"omona, kenapa makin besar?" Tanya kai sambil menggenggam penis sehun

"ahhh, kulum kai. Manjakan dia, bukankah makin baguth jika dia bethar huh?" ujar sehun membelai puncak kepala kai, namun kai masih saja terpaku dengan penis sehun

"kaIIII" kaget sehun saat kai dengan tiba tiba membanting sehun ke kasur

"AHHHHHH KAIIIII AHHHH" pekik sehun saat kai mengulum, mengigit dan menjilat penis sehun dengan ganasnya

"aahhhhhh thththththhhhh" desah sehun, sehun ingin menggenggam kepala kai. Namun, kenikmatan yang diberi kai membuat seluruh persendiannya melemah

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebrang ruangan sekai yang sedang melakukan hubungan *sensor*, dilihat oleh 6 yeoja yang di dalam vagina terdapat vibrator yang bergetar cukup kencang

"ahhhh sooiee ougghhh" desah seohyun saat sooyoung terus menyedot payudaranya yang keluar air susu (fact : air susu bisa keluar bukan hanya saat melahirkan, tapi karena ransangan yang terus terus)

"remas payudaraku terus seoie" ujar sooyoung di kuping seohyun lalu kembali menyusu di putting seohyun

"AAHHHHH" pekik seohyun saat sooyoung memasukkan 3 jarinya kedalam vagina seohyun bersama vibrator yang bergetar, tiba tiba sooyoung menghentikan gerakannya dan menurunkan seohyun dari pahanya, dan mengangkang di hadapan seohyun.

"sedot seoie" ujar sooyoung, seohyun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kevagina sooyoung dan menjilatinya

.

.

.

"ahhhh sehun ahhhh faster ahhhh there" desah kai saat penis sehun menumbuk prostatnya keras dan kasa

"ahhh holemu thempit ahhhhh fuckk" desah sehun dengan kata kata kasarnya. Tiba tiba saja sehun menghentikan kegiatannya membuat kai menghelah desahan kecewa

"AAAHHHHHHHH" pekik kai saat merasakan ada sebuah benda yang memasukinya

"hiks appo hun, kau memasukan hiks apa ?" tangis kai

"sstttt ini Cuma vibrator kai-ah" ujar sehun lalu kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menyalakan vibratornya dengan gerakkan maksimal

"AHHHHH SEHUNNNN" pekik kai saat penis dan vibrator yang ada di dalam holenya menumbuk tepat di prostatnya

.

.

.

"yeol lepas yeol" ujar baekhyun, saat ini baekyeol sedang di dalam kelas melakukan hal yang tidak tidak

"sabar baek, ahhhh sebentar lagi ahhhhhhh" desah lega chanyeol saat mengeluarkan sarinya kedalam tubuh baekhyun

"kajja kita ke kantin" ujar chanyeol menggendong baekhyun seperti koala tanpa melepas kontak mereka

"eugghhh" desah baekhyun saat di setiap perjalanan penis chanyeol terus menyentuh prostatnya

.

.

.

"luhan-ah, aku mau bakpao" ujar xiumin pada luhan

"ne, tunggu disini ne"

CUP. Ujar luhan lalu mencium bibir xiumin sekilas lalu meninggalkannya

.

.

.

"AHHHHH KAIIIII" desah sehun saat spermanya sudah keluar semua kedalam tubuh kai. Sedangkan kai ? dia sudah pingsang dari tadi

"kai" panggil sehun

"KAI" teriak sehun saat melihat kai pingsan

"omona" kaget sehun saat melihat ada aliran darah juga dari hole kai. Sehun segera menggunakkan seragamnya yang dilempar kai, dan menyelimuti kai dan membawanya ke ruang UKS

.

.

.

"dia kenapa key thaem ?" Tanya sehun panic

"tidak apa apa, kai hanya kelelahan" jawab key sambil memasukkan peralatan medisnya

"teruth kenapa tadi ada darah yang keluar dari holenya?" Tanya sehun lagi

"dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan penismu itu sehun, tenang saja. itu hanya di awal, setelahnya dia akan terbiasa" jawab key lalu keluar dari ruang UKS, sehun duduk di sampan ranjang UKS

"mianhae tadi aku bermain kathar" ujar sehun mengelus tangan kai

.

.

.

"NOONA NOONA, TONTONAN SUDAH SELESAI" teriak kris saat melihat 6 yeoja tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak boleh disebutkan

"eugghhhh" lengguh yuri lalu membuka matanya perlahan

"oh sudah selesai" ujarnya melihat tembok yang teranspara hanya di satu sisi

"yoona-ah, sooyoung-ah, taeyeon-ah, hyoyeon-ah. Seohyun-ah irreona" panggil yuri sambil menggoyang goyangkan 5 yeoja yang lain. Perlahan satu persatu yeoja itu terbangun

"eoh sudah selesai" ujar sooyoung

"ne sudah selesai dari tadi" jawab kris acuh

"padahal tadi seru sekali, ukenya agresif" jawab yuri

"ne, benar sekali. Tapi kasian juga dia, pasti sakit penis semenya besar" kali ini yoona yang bercakap

"aish, kalian tidak ingin pulang" kali ini kris yang bercakap

"ah baiklah baik, besok masih ada?" Tanya hyoyeon

"ne masih ada 4 lagi yang akan kalian lihat" jawab kris acuh

"oh baiklah" respon hyoyeon

TBC/END

Makasih banget yang udah ngereview maaf gak bisa bales satu satu, song nyadar kok kalau ini pendek, song janji di chap selanjutnya di panjangin. Maaf juga lama update, lagi super sibuk.

Song minta Reviewnya lagi ya


	10. Chapter 10

CUAP CUAP : hai hai senoah, ada yang nunggu nih ff ? gak ada, Ya sudah. Sebelumnya maap ye, song sibuk banget, sebernya ni chap udah jamuran di laptop, tapi karena laptop song gak bisa buka FFn karena ada penghalang Trust +, jadinya harus ke warnet, dan juga warnet always full #curcol

Main cast : sebenernya main castnya bareng, tapi otak author sudah mendekor ulang menjadi CHANBAEK, so yang gak suka bakal song delete DAN GAK USAH BACA

FF MURNI BUATAN SONG YANG OTAKNYA MULAI MELENCENG KE JALAN YANG SALAH

DAN SONG UDAH NEPATIN JANJI UNTUK PERPAJANG FF

SOOOOOOOOO

***HAPPY READING***

"yeol-ah" panggil baekhyun kepada chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan I-phonenya

"hmm" sahut chanyeol yang sedang sibuk chatingan bersama teman temannya di luar sekolah

"bisakah kau lepaskan penismu yeol, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus" ujar baekhyun, sontak chanyeol menaruh i-phonenya di atas nakas. Saat ini chanyeol sedang bersandar pada punggung kasur, sedangkan baekhyun ada di atas pangkuannya

"wae?" Tanya chanyeol

"aku tidak suka seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa bebas Park Chan Yeol" ujar baekhyun memanggil nama lengkap chanyeol

"in your dream baek" balas chanyeol ketus lalu mengambil i-phonenya kembali dan memainkannya

'wae yeol ? kau selalu melarangku bebas, sedangkan kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Kau anggap aku ini apa PARK CHANYEOL BODOH' batin baekhyun kesal, sedang dan sebagainya.

"aku ingin tidur yeol" ujar baekhyun, menghentikan aktifitas chanyeol

"ah sudah malam, ya sudah kajja tidur" ujar chanyeol lalu membaringkan tubuh baekhyun tanpa melepas tautan mereka dengan posisi baekhyun membelakangi chanyeol

'wae yeol hiks… hiks…. Kau tidak mau melihatku hikss…' tangis batin baekhyun karena chanyeol dengan mudahnya membalikan tubuhnya agar membelakanginya

**Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo  
Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose  
Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo himdeureojyeo**

Terdengar suara i-phone chanyeol berbunyi, dengan cepat chanyeol mengangkat telfonnya tersebut

"yeobseo" angkat chanyeol

"…"

"ah ne hahahaha ne aku baik baik saja cerewet"

"…"

"MWO? Kau juga bersekolah di sini" kaget chanyeol, sedangkan baekhyun hanya mendengarkan saja apa yang chanyeol ucapkan

"….."

"aish kalau begitu kenapa bukan aku saja yang menjadi couplemu"

**JLEB **sontak mata baekhyun membulat sempurnya 'kenapa bukan aku saja yang menjadi couplemu' kata kata chanyeol terus terbayang di benak baekhyun.

"…..."

"oh cheongmal? Aish kau ini, kenapa bisa menyukai couplemu hah?" ujar chanyeol seperti tersulut amarah

"….."

"ah iya iya, pupus sudah harapanku untuk mendapatkanmu" ujar chanyeol lagi

**Tes Tes Tes **tidak terasa air mata baekhyun mengalir dengan derasnya dengan mata sipitnya yang terpejam. Sedangkan di sebrang kasur, kyungsoo melihat baekhyun dengan tatapan iba

"….."

"ah ne pay pay, selamat tidur zeloku yang manis"

"….."

"hahahahahaha ne, pay pay" akhir chanyeol lalu menaruh i-phonenya di nakas dan mulai masuk kedalam mimpinya

.

.

.

"ada apa kyungie?" Tanya chen yang baru saja naik ke atas ranjangnya besama kyungsoo karena urusan alam (?)

"aku kasihan dengan baekhyun" ujar kyungsoo, menghadapkan badannya yang semula menghadap baekhyun menjadi menghadap couplenya

"memang dia kenapa?" Tanya chen tidak takut suaranya terdengar oleh bekhyun, karena setiap jam 9 keatas. dengan otomatis, ada sebuah kaca yang sangat tebal menjadi pembatas tiap kasur (kasurnya di pagerin gitu. Ngertikan) yang keluar dari dalam lantai.

"dia menangis karena chanyeol" ujar kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang chen

"memang chanyeol kenapa?" Tanya chen sambil mengelus seorang namja yang dia sangat cintai, walau namja itu tidak peka terhadap perasaan chen

"tadi aku lihat chanyeol mengangkat telfon, lalu setelah itu baekhyun menangis" ujar kyungsoo jujur, satu lagi karena ada pembatas itu, mereka tidak bisa mendengar suara tetangga sebelah (?)

"sttt, kau tidak boleh mencampuri urusan orang ne" ujar chen mengelus kepala kyungsoo yang mengangguk angguk lucu

"kajja tidur sudah malam" ujar chen mendekap tubuh kyungsoo, lalu iya melirik Xiuhan yang sedang bermain

'untung saja, key songsaenim membuat pembatas ini. Kalau tidak, aku sudah bermain solo seperti kemarin' batin chen lalu menyusul kyungsoo kealam mimpi

.

.

.

"kai-ah, mianhae kemarin aku bermain kathar padamu" ujar sehun kepada kai yang sedang menikmati bau badan sehun

"ne sehun, aku tidak papa. Tidak usah selalu minta maaf" ujar kai sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada sehun

"tapi kemaren kau thampai pingthan kai-ah" ujar sehun dengan nada bersalah

"see, aku baik baik saja sekarang" ujar kai lagi

"tharanghae" gumam sehun lalu memeluk kai

"mwo ?" Tanya kai karena ingin memperjelas pendengarannya

"ah anio, ayo tidur thudah malam" ujar sehun

'nado saranghae sehun' batin kai menjawab

.

.

.

"park chanyeol" panggil key saem sambil menguncang sedikit pundak chanyeol  
"eugghhh, saem?" Tanya chanyeol yang tidurnya terganggu

"ayo ikut aku" ujar key saem, menarik tangan chanyeol

"nanti dulu saem" ujar chanyeol menarik pergelangan tanggannya yang di tarik key. Perlahan chanyeol melepas tautannya terhadap baekhyun lalu mengikuti key saem

.

.

.

"duduklah" ujar key saem

"ne saem" balas chanyeol santai seperti tidak takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan

"JONGHYUN-AH" teriak key, belum beberapa lama datang seorang namja dengan pakaian khas professor

"ah ne hyung, ini anaknya" ujar jonghyun

"ne jonghyun-ah. Chanyeol-ah buka celanamu" ujar key yang langsung di turuti oleh chanyeol

"lalu ?" Tanya chanyeol (kok chanyeol berasa nganu bet ya)

"kocok juniormu" ujar key dan langsung di turuti oleh chanyeol

"eugghhh" desah chanyeol karena permainannya sendiri. Melihat penis chanyeol yang sudah tegak, sontak key menghentikan kegiatan chanyeol

"sudah" ujar key lalu mendekat kearah chanyeol, dan mengukur penis chanyeol

"OMONA" kaget key saem

"ada apa hyung?" Tanya jonghyun, sedangkan chanyeol hanya memandang binggung mereka berdua

"apa kita harus melakukannya, ukurannya sudah sangat besar" ujar key

"mungkin tambah sedikit saja" balas jonghyun

"baiklah kau lakukan jong, aku harus mengoreksi lembar jawaban siswa" ujar key saem dan dapat anggukan dari jonghyun

"hey, ku kira tinggimu saja yang errr…. Ternyata ukuran penismu juga" ujar jonghyun sambil memasangkan alat alat di penis chanyeol

"memang kena ARRRGGGGG" desah chanyeol merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Dalam hitungan detik, jonghyun menghentikan mesinnya

"hah….hah….hah…" chanyeol mengatur nafasnya yang beraturan

"padahal belum sampai 1 menit" ujar jonghyun sambil mengukur penis chanyeol

"kenapa saem ?" Tanya chanyeol

"panjang penis kamu 25 cm dan diameternya 6,5" ujar jonghyun

"malam ini kau tidur di sana" ujar jonghyun menunjuk pintu ber cat putih yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Lalu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol

"huff padahal aku sudah bersiap 'masuk kedalam sangkar' lagi" gumam chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang di tunjuk jonghyun

.

.

.

"eugghhhh" lengguh seorang namja cantik dari tidurnya

"dimana aku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, namja cantik itu atau bisa kita panggil baekhyun. Sedang menatap binggung tempat saat ini. Saat ini dia berbaring di lantai sebuah bar dengan keadaan full naked. Kalian heran ? ini adalah tempan yang kemarin di pakai oleh sehun dan kai, hanya saja, tempat ini di desain menjadi sebuah bar. Dengan tuntutan agar terlihat berbeda dari pasangan yang lain

"sudah bangun baek" panggil seseorang membuat baekhyun menoleh

"yeol" gumamnya

"ini di mana yeol?" Tanya baekhyun kepada chanyeol

"sekolah" jawab chanyeol singkat

'aku tidak tau jika sekolah ini memiliki bar' batin baekhyun

"sini baek" perintah chanyeol kepada baekhyun yang hanya duduk di lantai, dengan perlahan baekhyun menggangkat tubuhnya

"arrggghhh" ringis baekhyun merasakan sakit di holenya. Dengan susah payah, baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dekat meja minuman (temat yang buat bartender, author gak tau namanya)

GREB

Saat baekhyun sudah mulai mendekat kearah chanyeol, dengan gerak cepat chanyeol meraih pinggang baekhyun. Mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di paha

"eugghhh yeol" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol menghisap, jilat dan menggigit kecil leher baekhyun. Di letakkannya tubuh baekhyun di meja bartender lalu memakan lehernya (?) dengan lahap

"eugghhh ahhhhh" desah baekhyun sambil menjambak pelan rambut belakang chanyeol

BRUK

"tunggu disini" ujar chanyeol saat menjatuhkan baekhyun di meja bar. Baekhyun hanya melihat apa yang chanyeol lakukan dengan 2 botol bir di tangannya

"aku tidak meminum alcohol yeol" ujar baekhyun saat chanyeol membuka penutup botol tersebut

"kita tidak akan minum baek, tapi kita akan bersenang senang" ujar chanyeol membuang isi bir tersebut. didekatkannya tubuh baekhyun

CUP

Chanyeol menyambar bibir baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun yang kaget tidak membalas ciuman itu

PLOP

Bunyi ciuman yang terputus

"baek, kau mau merasakan sebuah lubang untuk 'adik'mu ini" ujar chanyeol sambil meremas penis baekhyun

"eugghhh" desah baekhyun, baekhyun berfikir bahwa chanyeol akan menjadi ukenya saat ini. Makanya itu dia mengganguk antusias

"benarkah?" Tanya chanyeol memastikan

.

.

.

"wuah liat, apa yang dilakukan seme itu" pekik yuri saat melihat chanyeol yang akan memasukan penis baekhyun

"eugghhh sepertinyaaahhhh edisi eugghhh saahhhtt ini akaan sangat eugghhh seruhhhh" ujar sooyoung di sela desahannya, karena seohyun yang terus menyedot vaginanya

"hepelhinanya" ujar hyoyeon sambil meyedot air susu dari payudara taeyeon

.

.

.

"ahhh yeolll ahhhh" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol menyodokkan mulut botol di holenya, sedangkan penisnya di manjakan oleh hole botol

"oh shit, botolnya susah di gerakkan" umpat chanyeol yang sulit memaju mundurkan botol di hole baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tanggan kanannya sibuk mengocok botol yang dimasuki penis baekhyun

Dengan gerak cepat chanyeol melepas botol yang ada di hole baekhyun

"yeol faster ahhhh euggghhh I wanna" desah baekhyun saat merasakan aka nada yang meledak dari penisnya, sedangkan chanyeol hanya mempercepat kocokannya pada botol yang ada di penis baekhyun

"AHHHHHH CHANYEOLLLL"

JLEB

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH" tepat saat baekhyun mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam botol, saat itu juga penis chanyeol masuk kedalam hole baekhyun

"hikss…. Appo yeol hiks…" tangis baekhyun saat penis chanyeol masuk ke dalam holenya, holenya terasa di belah menjadi ratusan

"ahhh selalu sempit eugghhhh" desah chanyeol lalu mengenjot hole baekhyun, tanpa memperdulikan baekhyun yang merintih kesakitan, dan juga darah yang mengalir dari hole baekhyun. Menandakan betapa kasarnya permainan chanyeol padanya

"hiks…. Appo yeol hiks… hentikan hikss…." Tangis baekhyun hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tau jika penis chanyeol sudah bertambah besar, sedangkan dia berfikir chanyeol keterlaluan kepadanya

"ahhhhh euggghhh" desah chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya di hole baekhyun

"AHHHH THERE YEOL" pekik baekhyun saat prostatnya di tumbuk keras oleh chanyeol, kepalanya mengadah tanda penis chanyeol benar benar memanjakannya. Tanpa baekhyun ketahui, chanyeol sedang mengarahkan mulut botol yang sempat masuk kedalam holeny di arahkan ke dalam holenya lagi

"ARRRGGGG YEOLLLLL" pekik baekhyun merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, saat mulut botol itu mencoba masuk, sedangkan penis chanyeol masih maju mundur di holenya

"yeoll appo hiks…." Tangis baekhyun kembali lagi, darah terus mengalir dari holenya.

"ahhh baek ahhhh" desah chanyeol menggerakan penis dan mulut botol itu di hole baekhyun

"euggghhh yeol eugghhh" desahan baekhyun yang mulai merasakan nikmatnya

"AHHHH YEOL FASTER AHHHH" pekik baekhyun saat penis dan mulut botol itu menumbuk prostatnya keras

"ahhhh baek" di lepasnya botol dari hole baekhyun, dan membalikan tubuh baekhyun. Tanpa melepas kontak mereka dan mengurangi genjotan di hole baekhyun

"eugghhh yeolll" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol menjilati niplenya

"ahhh mengganggu" ujar chanyeol lalu menidurkan botol yang berdiri tegak di penis baekhyun

"ARRGGGG YEOLLL" pekik baekhyun saat spermanya kembali keluar, membuat botol yang tadinya kosong hampir penuh oleh sperma baekhyun. Perlahan chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya

Di remasnya dada baekhyun kencang, lalu di buat bulatan oleh tangannya

"arrggghhh appo yeol arrgggg" pekik baekhyun merasakan sakit di dadanya, chanyeol terus memutar dan meremas dada baekhyun sampai timbul bukit di dadanya, setelah dada yang kanan timbul sebuah bukit, chanyeol melakukan lagi di dada kiri baekhyun

.

.

.

"APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN" pekik seohyun melihat dua buah bukit di dada baekhyun

"OMONA, KENAPA BISA?" kali ini taeyeon yang memekik kencang dengan nada 5 oktafnya

"O M G, ITU GAK MUNGKIN" teriak yoona yang melihat itu juga

"apa bisa keluar susu ya, seperti milik seohyun" gumam sooyoung

Dug

"aww appo seohyunie" pekik sooyoung sambil mengusap kepalanya yang di jitak seohyun

"mesum" umpat seohyun

.

.

"ahhhh yeol ahhhh sedot terus yeol ahhh" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol menyedot bukit yang ada di dadanya. Sedangkan chanyeol terus mengenjot dan menghisap bukit buatannya di dada baekhyun

"ahhh yeol I wanna ahhhh" desah baekhyun merasakan perutnya bergejolak

"bersama ehhh" desah chanyeol dan mempercepat genjotannya

"ahh gak ku CHANYEOLLLLL" pekik baekhyun dan menumpahkan spermanya di botol yang sekarang sudah sangat penuh

"BAEKHYUNNNN" pekik chanyeol lalu menumpahkan spermanya di hole baekhyun

Dilepasnya botol yang ada di penis baekhyun dan menggendong baekhyun membawanya ke sofa tanpa melepas kontak mereka. Sesampainya di sofa chanyeol duduk dengan baekhyun di atas pahannya, di tuangkannya sperma baekhyun yang dari botol kedalam gelas kecil yang ada di ata meja

"ini untuk mu" ujar chanyeol memberikan gelas yang berisi sperma baekhyun, dengan sekuat tenaga baekhyun mengambil gelas tersebut

"bersulangg" pekik chanyeol

TING

Bunyi gelas yang bersentuhan, dengan sekali tengguk chanyeol meminum sperma baekhyun, chanyeol melihat ada 2 buah vibrator, nipple massager, dan sebuah cock ring di meja. Diambilnya nipple massager yang ada di meja dan menjapitnya ke nipple baekhyun

"arrggghhhh" pekik baekhyun merasakan kesakitan karena jepitan nipple massager tersebut, chanyeol mengambil menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di meja tersebut

"AHHHHHH" desah baekhyun saat ada aliran listrik yang menyetrum niplenya atau sekarang bisa di bilang payudara, entahlah hanya tuhan dan author yang tau #plak

"kau tau baek, desahanmu membuat 'little yeol' bangun" bisik chanyeol di kuping baekhyun, dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan chanyeol memasukan 2 vibrator langsung ke dalam hole baekhyun dan memasangkan cock ring di penis baekhyun (YA TUHAN SALAH APA GUE -_-)

.

.

.

"oh tuhan ayolah seohyunie" rengek sooyoung pada seohyun

"ani kau bermain kasar sooyoung-ah" ujar seohyun sambil memakai baju

"aku janji tidak bermain kasar seohyunie-ah" ucap sooyoung penuh permohonan

"anio, kau memasukan 3 sekaligus vibrator itu kedalam lubangku, aku tidak mau" ujar seohyun lalu duduk manis

"ayo-"

"kalau kau masih memohon kita cerai" umpat seohyun membuat sooyoung diam seketika

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHH" desah chanyeol lega saat membuang sarinya kedalam tubuh baekhyun

"kau nikmat baek" bisik chanyeol, naming tidak ada respon dari baekhyun. Kenapa ? dia sudah pingsan beberapa menit lalu dengan cairan merah yang mengalir di pahanya

Chanyeol memakaikan baju kepada baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri, lalu membawa tubuh baekhyun tanpa melepas kontak mereka

TBC

Gimana ? udah panjangkan ? masih belum ? bikin sendiri -_-

Sebelumnya song mau minta maaf sama author BlackPearl08 yang membuat ff berjudul "Love And Desire are At A School" kemarin aku lihat ff ini nyantol di om google, aku liat summarynya ternyata hampir sama sama ff GGS buatanku pasku liat ternyata dia duluan yang buat, aku tau kok ff buatan dia sama buatan aku beda. Tapi temanya sama, aku gak baca ff itu karena castnya TaoRis, jujur aku kurang suka TaoRis jadi aku gak pernah baca ff mereka. Aku bilang begini supaya kalian tau bahwa aku bukan plagiat, walaupun belum ada yang ngungkit masalah ini, Cuma aku cukup sadar bahwa ada yang lebih dulu buat ff sex in school. Maaf aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya, tapi ini ff murni buatan otakku yang sudah mulai eror, mungkin udah ada yang pernah baca ff itu, bisa gak kasih tau alurnya ke aku. Aku penasaran, kalau aku baca sendiri gak akan ngerti, karena aku gak suka.

MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW MINGGU LALU MAAF GAK BISA BALES REVIEWNYA, kalau ada yang penasaran sama alat canggihnya liat aja terus nanti di jelasin kok. Yang mau rekues atau apa bisa follow twitterku nurulfugi

Unnamenya pake kanji

Kalo mau nanya lewat tweet kapan ff Gay Sex School di post, tulisannya jangan Gay Sex School ya, tulis aja GGS soalnya kalau di kelas sampe ada yang nanya aku buat ff rated M, luntur sudah imageku.

REVIEW LAGI YA #BOW SONG MAU REVIEWNYA SAMPE 20 KAYA DI CHAP 8

CHAP 1 = 4

CHAP 2 = 2

CHAP 3 = 2

CHAP 4 = 2

CHAP 5 = 1

CHAP 6 = 4

CHAP 7 = 19

CHAP 8 = 21

CHAP 9 = 10

CHAP 10 = HARUS LEBIH DARI 20 BARU DI POST

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA #ketawaevil


	11. Chapter 11

"aku tidak menyangka chanyeol sangat kasar padamu baek" ujar seorang namja bermata bulat sambil mengelus baekhyun yang belum sadarkan diri dari 3 jam lalu  
"sudahlah kyungsoo, kita biarkan baekhyun istirahat dulu, kau tidak lelah menunggunya selama 2 setengah jam ?" Tanya seorang namja bermata unta kepada kyungsoo atau namja bermata bulat

"hum kasian baekie sendirian disini chen" ujar kyungsoo kepada namja bermata unta atau chen. Chen pun memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kyungsoo

"aku kasian dengan baekhyun, chen" ujar kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepala baekhyung

"entahlah apa yang dipikirkan chanyeol, sekarang dia bersama murid kelas sebelah, siapa itu namanya zeal zelu atau siapa" ucap chen

"zelo, chen, zelooo" kesal kyungsoo mengingat kejadian saat dia akan menghampiri baekhyun, kyungsoo melihat dengan kedua bola matanya chanyeol sedang bermesra mesraan dengan zelo di depan kelasnya

"sudah kyung, aku lapar kyung" ujar chen manja di leher kyungsoo

"huff baiklah, kajja kita ke kantin. Baek aku pergi dulu ne" ujar kyungsoo mengelus kepala baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar uks

.

.

.

"zelo-ah gimana kalau liburan nanti kau main kerumahku, sudah lama kau tidak bermain kerumah" ujar chanyeol kepada zelo, mereka saat ini sedang duduk di depan kelas chanyeol. Yah kebetulan zelo tadi di suruh mengantarkan buku ke kelas chanyeol, dan saat itu chanyeol yang sedang malas karena kehilangan 'kehangatannya' langsung semangat 45 melihat kedatangan zelo.

"aku tidak bisa yeol, aku sudah janji kepada youngguk untuk pergi kerumah keluarganya" ujar zelo dengan senyum yang berkembang

"aish, apa tampannya youngguk itu sih, jelas jelas tampanan aku" umpat chanyeol

"walaupun dia tidak tampan, tapi dia baik dan perhatian denganku yeol" ujar zelo membuat chanyeol kesal

"zel" panggil chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu zelo

"ne yeol" jawab zelo melihat chanyeol yang mendekatkan matanya, sontak saja zelo memejamkan matanya

CUP

Bibir tebal chanyeol menempel di bibir zelo, tidak tau ada seorang namja bereyeliner melihat kejadian tersebut. hatinya perih, panas, kesal semua bercampur menjadi Satu

Sebenarnyas saat kyungsoo dan chen membicarakan tentang chanyeol, baekhyun sudah bangun hanya saja dia diam dan ingin mendengar kabarnya lebih lanjut. Saat kyungsoo dan chen pergi, dnegan susah payah baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan kekelasnya, saat dia sudah dekat dengan kelasnnya dia melihat chanyeol dan zelo sedang berduaan di depan kelasnya, dan yang lebih parah baekhyun melihat chanyeol berciuman dengan zelo

"hiks…. Yeol hiks…." Baekhyun berlari entah kemana melupakan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya

BRUK

Dengan tidak elitnya baekhyun menabrak seorang namja berkulit tan dan terus menagis meratapi nasibnya

"baekie" panggil namja berkulit tan tersebut, sontak saja baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya

"kai hiks…"

GREP

Baekhyun langsung memeluk kai dan menagis di pelukannya

"kenapa baek?" Tanya kai binggung melihat baekhyun yang menangis meraung raung saat itu

"hiks kai hiks…. Yeolie hikss…." Tangis baekhyun bertambah kencang mengingat kejadian tersebut

"sudahlah baek jangan menangis terus" ujar kai sambil mengelus punggung baekhyun yang bergetar hebat

"BAEKHYUN" teriak seseorang membuat baekhyun menoleh

"yeol hiks…" baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisnya tidak keluar di depan chanyeol, dan dengan bodohnya chanyeol mengira baekhyun sedang menggodanya

"kau sudah baikan, syukurlah. Dari tadi aku menunggumu" ujar chanyeol sambil mengelus bokong sintal baekhyun

"eugghhh yeol" desah baekhyun saat tangan chanyeol meremas remas baekhyunnya

"baek, aku ingin punyaku didalam lagi" bisik chanyeol dan dapat anggukan dari baekhyun. Sedangkan kai hanya menatap binggung pasangan chanbaek, 'tadi baekhyun nangis, tapi sekarang ?. ah sudahlah aku tidak usah mengurusinya' batin kai

.

.

.

***at night***

Saat ini luhan sedang ada di dalam lab tempat sehun dan chanyeol di'anuin'

"AAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH" pekik luhan merasakan nikmat yang mendera bagian bawahnya

"stop" ujar key saem lalu jonghyun mematikan alat tersebut

"kau bisa istirahat di tempat itu lu" ujar key menunjuk ruangan yang ada di dalam lab

.

.

.

"ahhhh yeol sshhhhh" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol terus menerus mengendarainya tanpa ampun

"sshhh selalu sempit ughhhh" desah chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya di hole baekhyun

"yeol sshhh cum ahhhh YEOLLL" desah baek lega saat spermanya mengotori perut chanyeol dan perutnya sendiri

"AAHHHHH" desah chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di hole baekhyun

"kau selalu nikmat baek" bisik chanyeol lalu tidur memeluk baekhyun dari belakang

'apa hanya tubuhku yang kau suka yeol, apa hanya kenikmatan yang kau incar yeol, hiks… bisakah kau lihat hatiku yeol hiks…" batin baekhyun menangis

.

.

.

"eugghhh" lengguh seorang namja manis bepipi chubby merasakan basah di badannya

"hey baby, irreona" panggil seorang namja tampan namun cantik sambil mengelus pipi namja chubby yang tertidur di atas badannya

"lu" panggil namja berpipi chubby saat membuka matanya

"ne baby" jawab namja tampan itu yang bernama luhan, sedangkan namja berpipi chubby merasakan ada yang mengganjal di holenya

"lu jangan bilang" panic xiumin atau namja berpipi chubby

"kenapa baby umin" jawab luhan dengan nada menggoda dan jangan lupakan tangan luhan yang mulai turun ke bawah

TBC

Maaf Cuma sedikit, song lagi buru buru masalahnya, jadinya Cuma sedikit. Maaf kalo gak memuaskan, gak usah di read juga gak papa asal tetep review /plak


End file.
